coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Imran Habeeb
| played by = Charlie De Melo }} Imran Habeeb is the son of Hassan and Saira Habeeb, older brother of Rana and ex-husband of Sabeen Habeeb. Biography Unknown-2017: Born into a strict Muslim family, Imran always felt the pressures and expectations put to him by his parents to secure a high-paying job and settle down with a wife and children. However, Imran never believed that his parents were proud of him or his sister, Rana, who always felt second best to him. He went to university and studied for a law degree and, by 2017, was a highly successful solicitor who specialised in criminal law, had met and married a woman called Sabeen although the marriage was mostly to keep his parents happy. 2017-present: In November 2017, Imran attended Rana's wedding to Zeedan Nazir. His presence at the event delighted Rana's friend, and sister-in-law, Alya Nazir - who he likened to a second sister due to their closeness whilst Alya and Rana were friends at university. While waiting for Rana to arrive, Imran irritated Alya's boyfriend Luke Britton, as it was made obvious that Imran was much closer to her than he was. At the wedding's after-party, Imran revealed to Rosie Webster that he was a solicitor, who specialised in criminal law. Rosie told Imran that she worked for solicitor Adam Barlow. When Imran said that Adam wouldn't be as good as he was, Rosie's sister Sophie joked that the two should meet as they would probably get along with each other. A month later in December, Imran turned up again after his marriage finally ended and his wife had kicked him out. Alya's grandmother, Yasmeen, allowed him to stay at 6 Coronation Street - with there being plenty of room after Cathy Matthews and her nephew Alex moved out. He soon after started working with Adam at Barlow Legal Services, after Todd Grimshaw had fled. In January 2018, he defended Luke in court after Aidan Connor's potential clients were racist to him and Alya, which caused him to punch them during an argument. Later that month his sister, Rana, came out to him and told him that she had been having an affair with Kate Connor. Their parents later found out and forced Rana into a contract to stay with her husband. In April 2018, his parents tried to kidnap Rana and send her to Pakistan but with the help of Kate, Yasmeen and Zeedan, they got to her in time. He decided to invest in Speed Daal after his parents refused to give Zeedan the money from the contract. In August 2018, he was invited to father Hassan's birthday party and with encouragement from Rana decided to go. At this party Hassan suffered a stroke which later led to his death. At this time he had taken on a case where he defended Duncan Radfield, a man who had conned Sally Metcalfe. The night his father died he had a few drinks with Leanne Battersby and they slept together. The next day he told her that it was a mistake and exactly what he needed at the time. They saw each other casually, until after an argument with her stepsister Toyah they kissed and from there he saw the pair of them behind each other's back. At their father's funeral, Imran was furious that his mother had invited Sabeen, when he saw her pull up in the car they had to share. Over the course of the week Sabeen visited Weatherfield, pressured Imran, and demanded half of his assets in the divorce ans hinted at his infidelities. It’s a few months later that his infidelities with Sabeen's best friend were confirmed in a conversation with Rana in the Rovers at her and Kate's engagement party. Resentful that Imran, and as a result Adam, wouldn't represent her in court, she kept and hid Imran's list of witnesses that he accidentally dropped at Roy's Rolls and told Toyah and Leanne that Imran had messed them around both at the same time. Vengeful when he found out what she did, he told her callously he would make sure she would go to prison. A little while later he realised that Duncan was not innocent as well as pressured from Sabeen, he attempted to apologise to Tim when Sally was imprisoned before her trial, but gets beaten up from Sally’s husband, Tim Metcalfe for his efforts. Toyah took him to his office to tend to his wounds and he apologised for the way he treated her her and asked to be friends, which after initial reluctance she accepted. As a result of Sally's eventual imprisonment, Rosie sent a furious letter to him. This caused him to re-evaluate his life and mourn how much of bad brother, friend, boss, and partner he had been in the past. This caused him to have furious words with Kate when he found out she arranged to have a sperm donor from Robert Preston behind Rana's back, and told Toyah how he still felt about her, told her in the process that he really liked her and wanted them to have a relationship. Later in the week he moved in with her and Leanne at their flat in Victoria Court. First and last lines "Alya!" (First line) Appendices (To be completed) List of addresses Employment history See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2017 debuts Category:Habeeb family Category:Solicitors Category:Articles which need to be updated Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:Current characters Category:Barlow Legal Services staff Category:Residents of 12 Victoria Court Category:Residents of 19a Victoria Street Category:Speed Daal owners